vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Animalistic
and |singers = DAINA |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * DeadmanJackalope (illust) * GHOST (tuning) * Kenta (video) * Disty, (special thanks) |links = }} Succeeding versions |producers = (vocals) |categories = Succeeding versions; Human version |links = yt oTcRqEtIoXY |description = Uploaded simultaneously on roux's channel with the original upload, after Creep-P invited her to provide the vocals. }} Background "Animalistic" is a song featuring DAINA by Creep-P. No further details about this song were given. The lyrics contain themes of violence and abuse and should be viewed at your own risk. Lyrics Remember, they're locked and loaded The emotion you had, try not to show it They can't hurt you again, You know better than that Now shape up, now it's time for your circus act "Sing!" Then I sing... "Dance!" Then I dance... As long as you do me a favor, and don't hurt me, "friend." "Speak!" Then I speak... "Defend!" Then I defend... I don't know why I do this for you; you'll just hurt me again. Repeat the cycle Repeat the cycle I won't stampede if you just hold fire Repeat the cycle Repeat the cycle But it's hard to believe that you're a f▬cking liar The lions, the tigers, the bears, oh my Don't get too close, or I'll try to bite It's what they say to get me to cry And at this point... I think they're right. I kicked you out once, I kicked you out twice But you apologized, and I'm the reason that you lied But you threw me back into the cage again And now you're back for blood, for my heart again You shut me in and locked them out You pointed at me to shout, "LOOK HOW YOU F▬CKED UP AND EVERYBODY'S HAD ENOUGH" Then you wonder why everyday I go ballistic It's not them, it's you You're the reason I'm so.... ANIMALISTIC ANIMALISTIC ANIMALISTIC ANIMALISTIC Then you wonder why my goals aren't realistic It's not me, it's you You're the reason I go, Well in all honesty, with your promising Is it sad that I'm glad that you lied to me? You proved me right all along I had to fight to prove you wrong I had to try, and stay strong... Animal instincts are not to be messed with So don't come back with your bullshit Repeat the cycle Repeat the cycle I won't stampede if you just hold fire Repeat the cycle Repeat the cycle But it's hard to believe that you're a f▬cking liar The lions, the tigers, the bears, oh my Don't get too close, or I'll try to bite It's what they say to get me to cry And at this point... I think they're right. I kicked you out once, I kicked you out twice But you apologized, and I'm the reason that you lied But you threw me back into the cage again And now you're back for blood, for my heart again You shut me in and locked them out You pointed at me to shout, "LOOK HOW YOU F▬CKED UP AND EVERYBODY'S HAD ENOUGH" Then you wonder why everyday I go ballistic It's not them, it's you You're the reason I'm so.... ANIMALISTIC ANIMALISTIC ANIMALISTIC ANIMALISTIC Then you wonder why my goals aren't realistic It's not me, it's you You're the reason I go, And then the lions shriek And the bears start to yowl Since you're the one that kept shooting us down So answer me this... So answer me this... Aren't you the one who's always on the prowl? I'm an animal. I'm an animal. I'm an animal. I'm an animal. Faint running Loud cheering But yet you're leering But then you tell me "That I'm not f▬cking leaving." The only way you'll take me back is if you kill me here. Go on, and shoot me. Just shoot me dead. animal... animal... animal... animal... animal... animal... animal... Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the Animalistic (single). External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DAINA